The present technology relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs and, in particular, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program desirably used for expanding the metadata of an item.
Up until now, Cooperative Filtering (CF) and Content-Based Filtering (CBF) have been known as technologies for recommending items to users (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-167901 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-190061).